Dream A Little Dream Of Me
by Wootar16
Summary: Michael has a nightmare and Kate helps him get back to sleep. Super short I know but it's Mate so it's perfect.


**So, this is super short I know but I wanted to post it for Millie's birthday because she is an awesome friend and a fantastic RP buddy. It's Mate, of course, and it's set sometime after the end of S4 when all is happy and such (and I say happy because yes, in my head Sean is still alive and Owen(or Sam, same thing) is with Nikita. So anyway. . . ENJOY! **

Michael rounded the car, his white shirt pushed up to the mid point of his forearm. When his phone began to ring he reached into the pocket of his tan pants.

Pulling it out he flipped it open before pressing it to his ear and answering. "Hello?"

"Are you at the base?" The smooth voice with a thick accent floated through the phone.

"Kasim?" He questioned confused.

"Are you at the base?" He repeated, his tone of voice demanding an answer.

"Yeah, why?" He answered as he continued to walk, towards the main building.

"Goodbye Michael." Kasim spoke before his end of the line went dead.

"Kasim what are you-?" He asked but went quiet as he slowly stopped walking, he turned around, his eyes focusing towards the car.

He flashed back to putting the briefcase in the back of his car, remembering that he had left it on the seat. "The briefcase." He spoke, panic rising in his body as his heart beat in his ears.

He looked at the car only to see Katherine and their son sitting in the front seat. "No." He breathed as he sprinted towards the car, only to be blown back by the force of the explosion.

"KATE!" Michael screamed as he shot up in bed, looking around the dark room. He had sweat beading down his forehead, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Michael?" Kate asked gently as she blinked awake, rubbing her hand over her face to wake up. "What's wrong?" She asked as she clicked on the side light.

She looked over his current state, his body nearly shaking with fear and adrenaline. "It's just a bad dream." She assured him as she took her hand in his.

Michael pulled Katherine into his lap so that she was straddling his hips, his forehead resting on her chest just underneath her chin. He needed her close, needed to know that she wasn't really gone.

"It was you." He whispered weakly, his voice cracking as he shut his eyes.

"What was me?" Kate asked as she stroked her hand through his hair slowly.

"Instead of Liz and Hayley it was you and Samuel." He spoke lightly as he ran his hands over her 8 month pregnant stomach. They had discovered she was having a boy and decided on the name Samuel Curtis Bishop, Kate having insisted that the baby take Michael's middle name as his first.

Kate frowned and pressed a kiss to his forehead, her warm lips lingering against his skin. "That's not going to happen." She promised. "Sam and I are going to be just fine, we don't have to worry about Division or Gogol anymore."

"I know." Michael responded. "I just can't help but worry. I did everything I could to protect them and I still failed."

"You didn't fail them. And you won't fail us." Kate promised before kissing him slowly, her hands tangled in his hair.

Michael returned the kiss, gripping her waist and pulling her in closer to him. "I love you Katherine." He spoke gently as he pulled back.

"I love you too, we both do." She smiled.

Michael grinned in return and kissed her before peppering her stomach with kisses causing Kate to let out a warm laugh.

"Think you'll be able to get back to sleep?" Kate asked gently.

Michael nodded. "I should be okay." He smiled.

The two of them shifted into their normal sleeping position, Michael spooning Kate with his hand sprawled out over her stomach, the baby kicking against his hand before he settled back down.

Michael smiled gently, breathing in the calming scent of Kate's hair. "Good night Katherine, goodnight Samuel." Michael whispered.

"Goodnight Michael." Kate returned before they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
